


That one spring break...

by Texfan91



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texfan91/pseuds/Texfan91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That one spring break that shocked us all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I always wonder if Alex, Tobin and Kelley are aware of the vast amounts of fanfics about them...any way hope you like it!

“Tobin, hurry the heck up our flight leaves in like 2 hours!” Kelley said as she was rushing around to get make sure she had packed everything she needed. Tobin and Kelley were roommates and also teammates at UNC. Both were seniors and it was their spring break. The two decided to go with some friends to California for vacation which also included Pride weekend. Tobin and Kelley had been best friends for a long time. They met freshman year of high school, which was funny in itself. They were set up by their other teammate Megan Rapinoe but they ultimately decided to be besties, not before losing their virginity to each other first. 

“Kelley, shut up! I’m making sure I have all my snapbacks and board shorts packed!” Tobin yelled from her room. “Plus Ashlyn is supposed to call us when they get here.” At the moment Tobin felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. “Yello, Tobin speaking..” “Ha-ha loserrrrrr, Ali, Pinoe and I are out in the car, come on out or we’ll be late!” Ashlyn yelled through the phone as Tobin shook her head zipping up her suitcase. Tobin and Kelley locked up their apartment and headed down the steps to hop in Ashlyn’s Jeep. 

“What up bitchessssss, yall ready to party!” Pinoe said hanging out of the Jeep. “Oh yeah, I could use the fun!” Kelley had recently broken up with Christen and it obviously had her down in the dumps. The teammates had recently won the national championship so that too was something to celebrate. “I cant wait to see all the hot chicks” Pinoe said while wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. “Yeah well some of us aren’t interested in a fling there Pinoe” Tobin replied pointing to herself and the only couple in the car Ashlyn, and Ali. Ali transferred from Penn State last year and since then her and Ashlyn have been in L.O.V.E. “Oh whatever Tobs, we’re gonna find you a girl, AND we are gonna let lose! I’d love to witness a wild and free Tobin!” Pinoe said shaking Tobin trying to loosen her up. “BAHA I’ve see a wild Tobin…”Kelley winked at Tobin only to receive a smack in the back. “Alright yall sit down and let’s go have the best SPRING BREAK EVERRR!” Ashlyn yelled as they took off towards the airport. 

“They better have some banging snacks on this flight or I’m gonna be pissed” Kelley said taking a seat in between Megan and Tobin. “Haha if you consider peanuts and pretzels bangin…” Tobin replied putting on her beats and cranking up her phone. The flight lasted 5hrs and they finally landed at LAX. “Thank you God… I was getting so cramped on that flight” Pinoe said as the 5 of them walked off the ramp entering the airport. “Man this place is huge, feels like home already. I definitely can’t wait to hit the beach” Tobin said throwing her back pack over her shoulder. “I hear ya Tobs” Ashlyn agreed throwing an arm around Ali as they walked to baggage claim to collect their luggage. “Kelley what’d the car rental place say about our ride?” Tobin asked while picking up her suitcase once she noticed it. “Some dude will be outside with a sign, we are supposed to go see him and he’ll give it to us I guess” Kelley said looking down at the print out of the rental car information. 

The teammates walked out of the sliding doors of LAX and a nice fresh breeze hit them in their face. Tobin stopped, soaking up the smell, and then ran to catch up at the rental car with everyone. “Oh hot dang, a BMW…Nice Kelley!” Pinoe said opening the door and looking inside. “Hey we gotta impress ya know?!” “Alright Tobs you’re driving.” They all hopped in the car and took off to their beach house that was rented for the week and a half that they’d be there. It took them about 45 mins to get the beach house which was a cute little yellow house on the beach surrounded by other houses. “YES a coffee joint right across the street.” Kelley said fist pumping as Tobin pulled in the driveway. They were all so excited to be staying in such a nice place. “Ash and I call the master bedroom” Ali said while running up the steps with Ashlyn being dragged behind her. Tobin and Kelley were the last to make it inside; they had snuck across the street to grab a quick cup of coffee. There are now two rooms left. One full size, and one with two twin beds, so naturally the bffs took the twin beds. Everyone was unpacking while Tobin had a party mix blaring from her portable speaker. They were all wondering what they should do since it was already late. They then decided to stay in and order pizza. 

“Dude someone put this flyer on our door, seems like some girls from UCLA are having a beach party tomorrow, we so gotta go!” Pinoe said with a super cheesy grin on her face. “Oh I dunno Pinoe, it’s not really my scene…”Tobin said scratching the back of her neck. “Alright here’s the deal, if I beat you in a game of monop deal you have to go and do whatever I say you have to, if I lose you don’t have to do anything I do and ill even buy your coffee everyday…deal?” Pinoe asked holding her hand out for Tobin to shake it. Tobin agreed and left to get her cards.

“BOOM BABY! I WIN AHAHAHAHA yeahhh all that extra practice just paid off!” Pinoe had beaten Tobin. “Now… you ARE going to that party and see that small sentence right there? You will be participating in that too.” Pinoe said patting Tobin’s back. Tobin eyed the paper closely. “A chocolate wrestling match Pinoe are you nuts I’m not...” Tobin was cut off. “Ah ah ah…Rules are rules Tobs. OOO I cant wait.” Pinoe said while dancing to her room. “Dude Kelley I’ll die doing that, you know how reserved I am.” Tobin sat next to Kelley on the couch in frustration. “I do know Tobs and that’s why we are going, you gotta live a little! Don’t worry I’ll do it too, itll be fun!” “I can’t wait to get pictures of that” Ali said getting up to charge her camera. 

Tobin had a hard time sleeping; she couldn’t shake having to participate in anything Pinoe said. Sure Tobin was gay but girls made her nervous…like really nervous. Finally Tobin was able to fall asleep. She woke to Kelley jumping on her bed yelling at her to get up. “WAKEEYYYY WAKKEYYYY TOBYYYYY!” Kelley jumped to her bed. “UGHH don’t call me that, and shut upp its too early.” Tobin said placing her pillow over her face. Kelley ran to the sliding door on the balcony and ripped the curtains back. “Guess again, its 11 o’clock and the beach party starts in an hour so get ready!” Kelley said as she ran to the bathroom. Tobin put on her black bikini top with a tank top and slid on some board shorts. She then put a snap back on to complete her ensemble. “OOO looking good Tobs” Pinoe said while glancing at Tobin from the bar. “Shut it Pinoe, lets just get this day over with alright, hurry up Ash and Al!” Tobin dreaded going to this party but at least it was on the beach. “Relax Tobin, itll be fine!” Ashlyn said while hopping in the back of the BMW. Everyone seemed to be enjoying Tobin’s misery. They all would glace at her and smile trying to hold a laugh in. 

They finally parked and walked to the beach. They were instantly greeted by what looked like a sorority chick that passed out another flyer for free drinks and food. “Well she was cute… and she eye raped you something fierce Tobs.” Kelley said while glancing back at the girl who was still staring. “She looks crazy similar yall” Ali said with a confused brow forming. “Alright lets have some fun…the chocolate wrestling starts in 20 min so lets get some drinks. Tobin will need a little liquid courage!” Kelley said with excitement. They all walked over to the tent that had a huge sign with beer logos. 20 minutes had passed really quickly and so they gathered towards the blow up pools that were currently being filled with chocolate. 

Pinoe was the first to volunteer herself to wrestle. She wrestled this brunette and lost very badly. But it didn’t stop the laughing coming from Pinoe. Without even having Pinoe force her, Tobin was hand picked by the girl who gave them the flyer earlier. Of course, Tobin thought. “So you’re going to have to remove your shirt sexy…” The girl told her and her voice made Tobin incredibly nervous. Tobin kept her snapback on and entered the pool. Another Girl stepped in the pool. She was tall and built with brown hair. She wore aviators; needless to say she was hot. The whistle blew and Tobin found herself being taken to the ground by the bigger girl. Tobin wasn’t going to give in that easily. She slung her hat and glasses at Pinoe and charged at the girl. Tobin dragged her to the ground and won the match. “Great job ladies but the rule is you have to kiss and make up, so do it.” “Whoa what the hell, I didn’t remember this being in the rules, the other girl said...I’m going to kill Alex.” Tobin gave Pinoe an “I’m going to kill you” face as she walked towards the taller girl. They kissed, it lingered for a few seconds and they broke apart. It felt really weird and Tobin got instantly nervous. She wiped the chocolate off of her face and turned and faced the other girl she just kissed. They both stopped in disbelief. “Holy crap… Hope Solo…” Pinoe yelled out and Ali and Ashlyn gasped. Hope Solo was THE goalkeeper for the UCLA soccer team, their rivals who they just beat for the national championship. “What the hell,Tobin Heath?! Good gosh I gotta get out of here…ALEX where the hell are you?!” Hope said as she left the scene quickly.

“Tobin you just locked lips with Hope Solo…HOPE SOLO!” Ashlyn said in disbelief. “I know I know where is Kelley?!” Tobin asked with a shakey voice. “Uhm she was wrestling some Chick over there” Pinoe said pointing to the other side. The teammates looked to the right and saw the entire UCLA soccer team forming around Hope. “Oh God lets get out of here” Ashlyn said dragging Tobin with her. “Kelley lets go!”


	2. oh crap...

“Tobin you just locked lips with Hope Solo…HOPE SOLO!” Ashlyn said in disbelief. “I know I know where is Kelley?!” Tobin asked with a shaky voice. “Uhm she was wrestling some Chick over there” Pinoe said pointing to the other side. The teammates looked to the right and saw the entire UCLA soccer team forming around Hope. “Oh God lets get out of here” Ashlyn said dragging Tobin with her. “Kelley lets go!”

Kelley heard her name being called, but ignored it. She was going to take this chick down. It wasn’t as easy as she thought it would be. The girl had crazy strength, and she only got stronger. Kelley slipped and the girl fell on Top of her. “Kelley! I’ve been calling you, we have to leave right now, the bitches from UCLA soccer team are he…” Ashlyn stopped as she noticed who Kelley had been wrestling. “Alex Morgan?” UCLA’s star forward who had her, what would’ve been, winning shot blocked by Ashlyn herself. “Harris… what the hell are you guys doing here?” 

Alex got off of Kelley and grabbed her towel wiping off the chocolate from her face. Hope came walking up with her hands on her hip. “That one with the snap back kissed me” Hope said pointing to Tobin. “Whoa hold the phone, that chick made us both do that, and I didn’t know it was you!” Tobin said shyly. She harbored the biggest crush on Alex. “Lets just go you guys, I don’t want any trouble” Ali said grabbing Ashlyn’s hand. Someone grab Pinoe, she’s drunk as a skunk. Tobin firefighter carried Pinoe off the beach and put her in the car. She couldn’t help but look back at Alex who only gave her the cold shoulder in response. 

“Dude you got to kiss Hope Solo? Lucky bastard” Kelley said hitting Tobin in the butt. “How lucky was that back there exactly?” Tobin said pointing towards the tents. Kelley and Tobin were super close so of course she knew of the crush Tobin had on Alex. She knew the very first time sophomore year when they played UCLA and Alex made her début. 

*flashback*

“Is number 13 a freshman?” Tobin asked Kelley as they were stretching, watching her warm up. “Uhm yeah I don’t remember her last year, and I hear she is really good too so I hope Ash is on her A-game today.” Tobin couldn’t stop staring at Alex. She was so beautiful and crazy fast. “You’re drooling buddy” Kelly said taking her hand and swiping my chin. “Shut up, I’m not…she’s…ok lets warm up!” Tobin got up and ran over to the balls leaving Kelley behind to laugh. 

The game was fixing to start and Tobin and Kelley took their places. Tobin was able to keep up with Alex’s speed which shocked everyone. She was even able to strip the ball from her a few times. One tackle took them both down and Tobin tried to help Alex up but Alex refused. UNC ended up winning that game. Tobin and Kelley were messing around in light of their win when Alex came strolling up. “If you paid more attention to the ball, then checking me out, you might have scored this game.” Tobin’s jaw dropped 

and Kelley fired back “You’re gonna drown with your nose that far up in the air asshole.” Alex ignores her and kept walking. Every year they played the angst got worse. The final game was the worst. It ended with Tobin covered in blood from a collision with Alex. She broke her nose and didn’t bother to help her up. But never the less, Tobin’s feelings only grew stronger. 

*end flashback*

The five of them sped off back to the beach house. They needed different plans now that the beach plan fell through. “I have an idea” Ali offered with a smile. “Lets go dancing, we haven’t been to a club in forever.” They all liked that idea, except Tobin. She wasn’t the best dancer but she knew she’d end up going anyway.

“Can it be a gay one? I don’t want to deal with straight men gawking at us all night” Ashlyn said. “Yas! But can we take a power nap first” Pinoe, who had been asleep woke up and heard Ashlyns request. “I know a club we can try out”, it’s pretty popular and is loaded with college chicks. They knew they wouldn’t see any UCLA chicks there, after all Alex was straight right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made up club name...btw. Enjoy!

Alex and Hope shared an apartment together in the LA area, which happened to be down the street from the club they worked at; Club Lush. Hope’s aunt was the owner. It was a gay club, but they preferred to handle the girls as opposed to dealing with drunken perverted dudes. Hope and Alex never talked about their sexual preferences; they never had time to date anyone anyway with all their time going to soccer.

Alex woke up thinking about what had happened the day before. Of course the girl she hated would be vacationing in her territory with her stupid team. Alex was broken from her thoughts as Hope came barging in her room. 

“Hey Lex, don’t forget we are bartending at the club tonight!” Alex was happy to be bartending as opposed to being a server; she wasn’t the “people type” these days.

“Yeah, yeah now get out!” Alex said throwing a pillow at Hope. “Oh so hostile” Hope said laughing as she left the room. Alex got up and did her usual mid day routine with a gym workout, laundry and cleaning the apartment. It was time to get ready for work. Alex liked uniform she had to wear while bartending. It was very different from her usual attire of all things pink and girly. A simple black button up tucked into some black jeans and a loose white tie. Most of the time, she threw her hair up in a simple bun. Club Lush was a classy yet trashy joint, if that makes sense. Everyone dressed nice but the events that went on left you with a sexual cloud above your head. Matter of fact to night was lap dance night. Erin, a girl from the team, was the best one in town. Everyone loved her lap dances, and quite frankly she was good at them. Alex always wondered how anyone could have the guts to get up there and expose themselves like that. Alex thought about it but knew she’d need liquid courage in order to do that crap. 

“Let’s go Hope, can’t keep the alcoholic lesbians waiting!” Alex shouted through the front door as Hope was slipping on her vans and grabbed her keys. “Lets make some moneyyy!” Hope said shutting the door, swinging an arm on Alex’s shoulder. 

 

Tobin practically rolled out of bed at the sound of her alarm going off. Sleeping past 10 on vacation was always something crazy to do so she made sure it never happened. Tobin looked over at a drooling Kelley. Acting on impulse she pounced on Kelley yelling “wakeee uppppp!” Kelley was hardly a morning person, neither was Tobin, but she couldn’t pass up pulling a joke on Kelley.

“DUDE! Get off, I can’t breathe!” Kelley mustered out and Tobin rolled off of her and ran to the bathroom to pee. 

“Oh good, you’re up! So yesterday was a complete fail, but tonight will be much better. Its lap dance night at club Lush! And Tobin, don’t forget our deal!” Pinoe said laughing at Tobin’s facial expression. 

“I’m down for a lap dance, never had one” Kelley said throwing the blanket off of her. 

 

Tobin dreaded the thought of having a girl dance on her. She wasn’t an openly sexual person, and things like that embarrassed her but she knew she had to participate, Pinoe was persistent. 

Tobin and Kelley walked in the kitchen to Ashlyn and Ali making breakfast. 

“MMM smells so good!” Kelley said grabbing a coffee cup from the cupboard. The five of them decided to take turns making breakfast, today was Ali’s and Ash’s turn. 

Pinoe turned the radio on as they all jammed out to the newest hits. The song stopped and a commercial came on. “Come on out to club Lush tonight and get your party on!” They all laughed as Pinoe started to clap. She was overly excited. Breakfast was finished and they all sat at the table and began to eat. “So how awkward was yesterday” Ali said as everyone blankly starred at her. “I tried to pretend it never happened” Tobin said slapping her forehead in disbelief. “Oh no Tobs, it happened, you kissed the Solo.” Ashlyn said laughing so hard she choked. Tobin smirked thinking “That’s what you get”. 

“Lucky…” Kelley whispered hoping no one just heard what she said. “Whoa what was that?!” The girls asked at the same time. “Uhm nothing” Kelley said. Tobin knew, she always knew of Kelley’s crush on Hope. Tobin stood next to Kelley the first time Kelley had seen Hope. She practically had to pick up Kelley’s jaw. But naturally Hope hated Kelley after she collided with her and busted Hope’s nose. Hope was so mad she spit her blood at Kelley. Kelley just laughed it off but Tobin was really afraid for her. “Yep she wants me” is all Kelley said. 

Tobin was brought from her flashback due to the laughter coming from Ash. The lap dance subject came back and Pinoe was demonstrating her skills on an invisible “hottie”. 

They girls decided to go shopping. Tobin needed a club out fit anyway. She picked out some boy jeans and a nice button up shirt that she would wear a tank top under in case it got hot in the club. “Let me guess, you wearing a snap back…” Kelley said peeping from around the clothes rack. “You know me oh so well” Tobin said grabbing her choice and walking to the register. 

It was time to get reading for the club. Tobin got dressed and put on some perfume. Kelley walked in the room and Tobin stopped. She had never seen Kelley in a dress like that before. “Looking good best friend” Tobin said winking at Kelley. “Not so bad yourself Tobs!” The two looked in the mirror one last time and walked out to the living room. 

“We look FLY! If I don’t catch a lady tonight I’ll be pissed” Pinoe said walking out the door. 

“You look so sexy babe” Ashlyn said hugging Ali. “Uh huh, keep talking like that and you might get some of this tonight.” Ali said dragging a finger gently down Ashlyn’s arm, which sent chills down her back. “You’ll be the death of me” Ashlyn said before walking to catch up to Ali. The five loaded up on the BMW and took off to the club. 

 

 

Alex was prepping the bar for the crowd that would be running in, in less than an hour. She was cleaning glasses, sorting the alcohol and getting her tip jar out. Hope was doing the same in her area of the bar. Hope’s aunt came rushing from her private manager room as if something was wrong. “Girls, we have a huge problem. Erin and Stacey can’t dance tonight. Erin fell and broke her ankle, Stacy is with her now. They are coming her after incase I need Stacy to manage the bar, but you two are going to have to fill in please! I’m seriously desperate. You can keep tips and I’ll even throw in an extra 100 buck.” 

Hope and Alex looked at each other. They needed the money but they really didn’t want to get up there and dance on some random chick. “Ok we will do it, BUT we only dance on ONE person.” Alex said and Hope nodded agreeing with her. “Ok that’s fine, we will have a volunteer night from that point on.” They never tried this before but they decided to pick volunteers out form the audience and let them dance on someone else from the audience. 

“Hope I’m freaking out” Alex said loosening her tie. “Don’t worry, we’ll take some shots before hand. “ I’m gonna watch some YOUTUBE videos. I have no idea how to do a lap dance.” Alex and Hope both sat at the bar and watched videos for the next hour. 

 

“Here we are SUCKAHS!” Pinoe yelled I excitement. Ashlyn parked the car and got out to open Ali’s door. Tobin was nervous, so nervous her palms were sweaty. “Mm I hope you’re going to Lush” This random girl said eyeballing Tobin. The girls busted out laughing and grabbed the nervous Tobin, pulling her towards the building. “I’m gonna need a drink” Tobin said trying not to think of how the night will play out. 

The five walked in the fairly crowed club. They decided to sit at the booth that was semi close to the stage. A waitress came up and took their drink order. Kelley looked around the room baffled at all the lesbians. “So when is the lap dancing taking place” Ali asked Pinoe. “In about 30 minutes, I heard the girls are the best in town.” “Oh great”, Tobin thought. Tobin downed two shots before Kelley grabbed her to dance. A remix of Rihanna’s “Diamonds” was playing and the strobe lights were crazy awesome. Tobin was a fan of the atmosphere for sure. The girl from outside spotted Tobin and grabbed her to dance with her. Tobin broke free and grabbed Kelley by the waist as if insinuating that Kelley was her girlfriend. Kelley laughed but played along. The girl took the hint and left. “Sheesh Tobs, the chicks love ya!” Kelley laughed as they felt the music and returned dancing. 

 

Alex and Hope were back stage getting ready. Erin and Stacey always wore skimpy clothes during this act but Hope and Alex opted for their UCLA warm up suits and sports bras and boy shorts. It was all they had after all. Alex took her hair down from the bun and picked the track for the dance. “Dance for you” By Beyonce was always a fan favorite. Hope and Alex waiting anxiously as the DJ preparing to pick out two people from the audience and two stage hands set up two chairs. “You ready for this Lex?” Hope asked neverously. She had no choice. 

 

“Attention ladies, imam need two of you to volunteer for this next event.” The DJ said as Tobin and Kelley came to a holt form dancing. The spotlight was making its way to around the room until it hit Tobin and Kelley. “YOU TWO! COME ON UP!” Kelley and Tobin looked around not realizing they were being called out. Pinoe stood up on the booth and hollered for them to go up. Not wanting to break her vow to Pinoe, Tobin grabbed Kelley and they made their way on stage. The stage girls put Tobin in one chair an Kelley in the other. The place went black as tiny floor lights were turned on and small amounts of fog emitted. Two women made their way out and stood behind them. Suddenly blindfolds were placed on their eyes. 

Alex looked at Hope as if nodding that shes ready. The DJ began the song. 

I just wanna show you how much I appreciate you, yes  
Wanna show you how much I'm dedicated to you, yes  
Wanna show you how much I will forever be true, yes

Alex stepped in front of Tobin, removing her snap back and put in on her head. Hope grabbed Kelleys hand and put it on her zipper, letting her unzip her jacket. Alex did the same with Tobin. She grabbed Tobins hand and let her feel her abs. Tobin started to sweat and so did Kelley. Alex and Hope started to enjoy letting their sexual side out. The two straddle their victims and began to grind to the music. 

Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh-oh  
Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh-oh  
Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body  
Boy I like it when you watch me, ah  
Tonight it's going down

Alex ran her hands through Tobin’s hair. She could feel the shots kicking in. She removed Tobins button up and slung it. She stopped as she saw how fit the girls arms were. Alex grabbed Tobins hands and placed them on her butt as she continued grinding on Tobin, who was now extremely turned on. 

Hope ran her hands up Kelley’s thighs and picked her up out of the chair, wrapping Kelleys legs around her waist as she continued rocking her body against her. Kelley was extremely turned on at how strong she was and felt. 

 

The two laid Tobin and Kelley on the stage and the song changed to a mix of the chorus from “Ride” by Somo. Alex and Hope were grinding on the two, placing their hands all over their body. 

“Damn, this is the hottest lap dace show I’ve ever seen” Pinoe said to Ashlyn and Ali who only nodded in agreement. Something seemed similar Ashlyn thought to her self. 

Alex and Hope put them back in their chairs and took off their blindfolds. It was so smokey on stage Kelley couldn’t see who the girl was. Hope had her back to Kelley as she danced on her, running her hands up Kelley’s legs. Hope internally commented on how toned and sexy they felt. 

Tobin could shake how turned on she was. She opened her eyes to the girl wearing Tobin’s snap back, but like Kelley she couldn’t see her face. It was the end of the song and Alex and Hope were now straddling the girls as the lights came on. “Holy crap?! Tobin?! What are you doing here?!” Alex asked quickly placing Tobin’s snap back on her head. Tobin couldn’t believe her eyes. Alex Morgan, in only a sports bra and boy shorts, just gave her a lap dance. Before Tobin could reply Hope came and grabbed her, pulling her off stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Thoughts?


	4. Chapter 4

Hope dragged Alex of the stage in a hurry. “What the heck are they doing here?” Hope said sitting in a chair slamming her head in her hands. Alex grabbed her warm up suit and began to put it back on. Yes she was shocked but she was coming off of being so turned on by…Tobin. Alex grabbed Hope’s clothes and placed them on her lap. “Well at least they enjoyed it” Alex chuckled trying to make light of the situation. When she noticed Hope’s slight smile she continued. “I’m super embarrassed though, I freaking let her touch me…” Alex said trying to shake the memory. She couldn’t think of Tobin in that way, they were enemies right? Hope stood up, putting on her jogging suit.

At that moment Hopes aunt came strolling in with a huge grin on her face. “Well girls, you really out did yourselves. The whole crowd was feeling it and your tips are massive! Thanks again for filling in.” Erin and Stacy came in with Stacy opening the door for Erin who was now on crutches. “Holy Shit… guys that was the sexiest show. If I didn’t know better I’d think you were interested in those two you were dancing on” Erin said with a suggestive facial expression. “Hardly” Hope replied. “Do you remember Tobin and Kelley from UNC?” Erin’s eyes got big. “No way!” Erin said with a shocked expression. “Yes way Alex said, it was dark and we had no idea until the lights came on, we freaking grinded like a Keith Sweat video!” All Erin and Stacy could do was laugh. “Its not freaking funny, we feel awkward as hell, like what are we supposed to do now?” Hope said pacing around the room. They all stood in silence until Erin spoke up pointing to the stage. “First of all those two out there are hot as hell if you don’t want some I do, secondly there is nothing a little alcohol cant fix. Maybe you should have a talk with them. There’s obviously a reason you keep running into them.” 

Erin was making some sense. Alcohol was much needed and so was a chat. “Alright you go grab Tobin and I’ll grab Kelley. We’ll meet up in an hour!” Hope said making her way through the curtains and onto the stage. “Here goes nothing” Alex said running to catch up. 

 

Tobin and Kelley were still in shock. Obviously, because they were still sitting in the chair, mouths open, slightly drooling. Tobin was the first to move. She turned her head slightly to see what Kelley was doing. Kelley managed to break free from the trance and made eye contact with Tobin. “Kelley, what the hell-o just happened am I going crazy or did we just get a rather sexy lap dance from Alex Morgan and Hope Solo.” Kelley was slow to reply. “I don’t know but I need a really…REALLY cold shower” Kelley said looking down at her thighs that were soaked with lust for Hope. Tobin had never been so turned on in her whole entire life. It felt like a teenage wet dream a boy would have and all she needed was a boner to top it off. Alex was grinding her sexy body all over her. Tobin got turned on more at the sight of Alex in her snap back with a sports bra and boy shorts. “I’m so gay” Tobin thought. “So what do we do about this? I’m pretty sure they hate us even more now.” Kelley said with a now worried expression. She really liked Hope. She couldn’t help that collision. “Well Pinoe can’t say I didn’t let lose!” Tobin said drawing a chuckle from Kelley. Before Kelley could reply both her and Tobin were dragged off stage. 

Ashlyn, Ali and Pinoe were sitting in the booth, in complete shock. This had turned out to be the best vacation they ever had. Ashlyn and Ali had just talked about how funny It would be to run into those two, and there they were, giving their best friends the lap dance of their life. “I swear this trip couldn’t get any better”, Pinoe said throwing back her last shot. The DJ suddenly announced for two volunteers who were single. Ashlyn figured it was time for Pinoe to experience some karma. She stood on top of the table and got the DJ’s attention, once the attention was grabbed, she pointed to Pinoe yelling “SHE’S SINGLE!” Pinoe, who tried to run off, was escorted to the stage by the waitress who served them drinks. Pinoe objected at first, but quickly gave in when the girl winked at her.   
“Alright, I need another single person…you in the black dress” The DJ had the spotlight shined on a tan skinned girl who was very attractive. The girl laughed, but agreed and made her way to the stage. “Since you so graciously offered up your friend” The light quickly shown on Ashlyn. “Could you and …I assume your girlfriend, come up to the stage please.” “Oh oh helllll nooo” Ashlyn said taking a seat faster than you could blink. “Babe come on, it’ll be fun, please…for me?” Ali said giving Ashlyn the puppy dog eye she hated to love. “AH shit, fine” Ashlyn said grabbing Ali’s hand heading to the stage. 

“Alright Alright” The DJ began. “Audience members we have Ashyln and Ali, and Megan and Christen.” “Who of Ashlyn and Ali get the seat?” The crowd screamed out Ashlyn. The crowd did the same for Pinoe, which she was thankful for. She did NOT want to make a fool of herself dancing on this outrageously hot chick. Ali laughed at the crowd’s eagerness for Ashlyn to sit in the chair. Ali leaned down and whispered, “They must know I can grind better.” Ashlyn laughed but internally knew her girl had some wicked moves. The DJ asked Ali to come over and suggest a song and she did. The lights went dark like when Tobin and Kelley had been danced on and slight smoke began to emit. The song started and Ashlyn knew she was in trouble. She looked over at Pinoe who was in so much shock she looked, well, dead. 

The bass from “Promise” By Ciara was getting to Ashlyn as she relaxed in the seat and Ali straddled her. Ali took Ashlyns tie and pulled it towards her while she was grinding her hips to the beat. Ashlyn tried kissing her but Ali pushed her back in the chair. The chorus of the song hit and Ali turned around with her back facing Ashlyn. She dropped in between Ashlyn’s leg and slowly got up. Part of her back was exposed and the lighting showed off her back muscles. Ali grabbed Ashlyn’s hands and put them on her hips as she continued to move her hips to the song. The song was almost over and Ali straddled Ashlyn once more this time grabbing her shirt and pulling her in for a kiss. The song ended and Ashlyn broke the kiss to whisper in Ali’s ear. “You just wait til I get you home.” Lust had filled both of their eyes.

Christen was sitting on Pinoe as they were having a casual conversation about school and things you would say when you first meet someone. Pinoe gave the girl her number and walked over to her friends. “Yep, tonight was AWESOME!!!” Pinoe yelled and the crowd joined her. Christen looked back and laughed, then made her way back to her friends. “Uhm yea, but where the hell is Tobin and Kelley?!” Ali said with a skeptical brow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall liked it. I wanted a little more focus on the others for all you krashlyn fans out there. Next chapter will be Talex and O'solo mostly with a possible Krashlyn sexy scene. Not sure when the next update will be but as always I appreciate the kind comments. Try not to get to turned on by the images of these couples lap dancing in up... thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too late to care about grammar! HAHA enjoy!

Alex and Hope yanked Tobin and Kelley off stage before they could be spotted by the crowd, due to the all the lights being turned on. This whole night was so awkward. Matter of fact, anytime these four where in the same area something awkward had to happen. Alex and Hope placed the two on the couch. Tobin and Kelley sat there, nervously waiting for one of them to speak. Hope broke the silence first. 

“What you just witnessed tonight does not leave this place. Do I make my self clear?!” Tobin looked at Kelley who had already turned her head to look at Tobin. They shook their head in agreement and then Kelley spoke up. “Well…it’ll have to be between us and also Megan, Ali, and Ashlyn, since they came too and I’m sure they noticed it was you guys.” Alex let out an irritated breath at Kelley’s words. She noticed Tobin staring at her and with her temper being the way it is she snapped. 

“Must you ALWAYS stare at me?!” Alex said getting a few inches from Tobin’s face. “Dude lay off…you just got done practically making a baby with her, how else is she supposed to react?!” Kelly said standing in between her and Tobin. Hope slightly smirked at the shorter ones guts. Tobin decided to speak to help the situation. “Look it was my first ever lap dance, and they fact that it came from you… uh makes it different.” Tobin said rubbing the back of her neck out of nervousness. 

“If you must know, we were filling in for our friends who couldn’t make it. Hope’s aunt promised us extra cash and we both could use it so we agreed. I in no way plan to do this on a regular basis and I’m sure Hope feels the same.” Kelley looked at Hope and Hope could have sworn she heard her say “bummer.” There was an awkward silence for a few seconds until Hope suggested the two follow them out to the bar and have a drink. Tobin and Kelley were naturally shocked. Two girls, who they thought hated their guts, wants to casually drink with the. Hope led Kelley to one side of the bar while Alex and Tobin occupied the other part. Tobin was slightly laughing at the sight of Pinoe getting danced on. She then noticed how hot and Heavy Ali and Ashlyn were getting. “So I take it they date?” Alex said referring to Ali and Ash. She grabbed two glasses for them filling it with beer. She then hopped over the bar and sat next to a nervous Tobin. “Uh yeah, they’ve been dating for a little while now. Did you not notice from when we played you guys?” 

“I never make assumptions, sometimes people are just good friends. Speaking of friends, I was wondering if we could be civil from here on out. I know we’ve had beef in the past…” “Never understood why” Tobin thought in her head. “But I don’t want bygones to be bygones.” Tobin didn’t know what to think. Just yesterday the girl was giving her stank face, and now she wants to be…friends? Tobin was never one to harbor hard feelings so naturally she agreed to Alex statement. 

“Seems like your short haired friend likes Christen” Alex said nodding her head towards the stage. “You know her?” Tobin asked with a questionable look. “Yep, that’s Christen Press she’s a freshman at UCLA. She had to red shirt due to injury which is why you didn’t see her this year.” Tobin nodded her head in amusement and then started to giggle at the sight of Christen and Pinoe having, what looked like, a casual conversation, with Christen sitting on her lap. Alex caught her self starring at Tobin. She really enjoyed the sound of her laugh, and that smile could brighten the devils day. Alex quickly came to from her daze and took their glasses for a refill. 

 

“Have a seat” Hope said to Kelley. “What would you like to drink?” Kelley thought a minute then spoke up. “Got any Smirnoff Ice?” “That’s for pussys” Hope said in a serious tone, although it was supposed to be a joke. Kelley missed the joke and asked for a Beer instead. Hope internally kicked herself for not being as smooth as she would like. The two sat in silence and Kelley chugged her beer so she could gain so alcohol confidence. After she started to feel a buzz, she talked. “Alright Solo, spill, why are you talking to me right now?” Hope’s eyes shot wide. “Uhm, can’t we just be civil?” Hope said looking everywhere but in Kelley’s eyes. Kelley’s buzz wasn’t buying what Hope was selling. “Look I know we have some issues in the past but now that soccer is over and you’re…well here… I was thinking we could try and be friends.” Kelley choked on her recently filled beer. Her mind began to wander. “Hope, Hope Solo, the most hated Goalie, for good reason, in the NCAA wants to be friends.” Kelley broke her thoughts as she heard Tobin’s laugh and saw she was laughing at the stage. Kelley couldn’t help but bust out laughing at Pinoe getting a lap dance on stage. Hope raised an eyebrow at the laugh.

“So Solo, since we are “friends”, lets talk about your little performance” Kelley said with a chuckle. “Oh God, can we not and say we did…” Hope was nervous. “DO I…ooo I do…I see a nervous Hope Solo.” “I’m not nervous” Hope lied. 

“Alex and I watched YouTube videos, literally an hour before the club opened. I had no idea a lap dance was so hard.” Kelley was impressed. Hope had some serious skill to have just watched a dang YouTube video. “Well unlike Tobin, I have had a lap dance before…” Hope looked down as her insecurity began to take over. Kelley leaned in to her ear making sure Hope could hear her. “BUT…this one definitely takes the cake.” Hope couldn’t stop the smile forming. “Although, it woulda been better in a Carolina blue outfit, but I’m bias.” Kelley joked letting go of Hope’s jacket she just grabbed. Hope just laughed as she continued drinking her beer. She wondered if Alex was having any luck with Tobin. 

“So, I’m curious” Tobin turned in her stool to face Alex. “How’d you know what to do up there?” Alex slightly laughed at Tobin’s question. “Truth be told Hope and I just watched Youtube videos an hour before opening.” “Impressive, I really thought you took classes or something, don’t take this the wrong way but it came really natural to you.” Alex felt her cheeks warm, not sure if it was of embarrassment or the alcohol kicking in. “Well thanks… I guess.” “The outfit choice is questionable though.” Alex hit Tobin’s arm in a playful manner. “Lesbians love an athlete and if magic Mike can pull off the track suit why can’t we?” “Magic mike?” Tobin asked in confusion. “Have you never seen the movie? You know the stripper movie with Channing Tatum? What are you gay or something?” Alex joked but Tobin was dying on the inside. Alex didn’t know she was gay. Tobin lied tried to play it cool. “Oh yeah, I remember now…” “Speaking of gay…why did you come to this club?” Tobin wanted to answer truthfully. “Ali and Ash, straight clubs always look in disgust at them.” “Plus, gay clubs obviously have more fun.” 

Alex nodded her head. “Yeah I took this bartender job because of my hate for the men in straight ones. I worked as a bar waitress last year at one and got fired for punching a dude who groped me. So when Hope told me of this job I felt more comfortable, although some lesbians try and get handsy…” Tobin laughed. Of course people got handsy with Alex, she’s freakin’ sexy. 

Hope and Kelley came walking up to the two. “Hey Tobs, Ash and Ali took a cab back so we can leave whenever you’re ready.” Kelley said finishing the rest of Tobin’s beer. Tobin laughed at the possible reason to Ash and Ali’s departure. Alex spoke up. “After that lap dance, I could only imagine why they rushed off.” The four of them laughed. Tobin stood up and stretched. “Well I guess we should get back…” Tobin said looking around for Pinoe. “Well you two don’t be strangers, we don’t work tomorrow night but we do the day after. You should come by.” Hope said internally crossing her fingers. Alex raised her eyebrow at Hope’s statement, but then agreed with her. “We may just do that” Kelley said winking at Hope. The two thanked them for the beer and walked over to Pinoe, who was hugging Christen goodbye. 

The three hopped in the rental car. Tobin sat in the driver’s seat staring at the club, “Another interesting night.” The three smiled. 

Alex and Hope locked the door on the club and cleaned it. They couldn’t stop thinking about what had just taken place. Or stop thinking about Tobin and Kelley, but they weren’t going to admit that to each other. Once everything was cleaned they hoped in Hopes car and took off. The only station that played decent music during this late hour was the R&B station. “All the way home” by Tamar Braxton came on the radio that only fueled their thoughts of the two girls. “This is not good” The two internally thought. 

 

“Hurry up with the door babe!” Ali said. The lap dance had fueled their sexual fire and right now the door was ruining it for them. Ashlyn fumbled her keys and finally unlocked the door. She took one step inside and was immediately pushed up to the wall by Ali. Ashlyn picked Ali up from her thighs and now Ali was up against the wall with her legs wrapped around her gf. The lust was ever present. “Fuck it” Ashlyn said walking with Ali to the living room. She laid Ali down on the carpet and began removing her clothes. Ali smiled at the sight of her hot girlfriend. Ali was thankfully she wore an easy to remove dress. Ashlyn lifted it off her body and began kissing her neck. She licked and sucked until the places turned red. Ali couldn’t stand it any longer. “Babe, please I need…” Ashlyn bent down by Ali’s ear. “Begging already baby?” Ali did something she knew would drive Ash crazy. She dug her nails in Ashlyns back starting at her shoulders and ending at the hem of her boy shorts. “SHITTTT.” Ashlyn grunted in pain and pleasure. 

“GROSS! Sex on the carpet? REALLY YOU GUYS?!” Kelley said putting a hand over her eyes. Ashlyn froze, cursing under her breath. Thye didn’t even hear the door open. Tobin and Pinoe busted out laughing. Thank God they were fully naked. Ashlyn picked up Ali and quickly fled to their room. “Holy crap, did you see those nail marks on her back?” Pinoe said removing her shoes. “ Alex was right… that lap dance did them in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol sorry krashlyn homies. I know, im awfullllll. Thoughts? Comments appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been fo-eva. I soorrryyy?

Yet again Tobin woke up in complete disbelief of the night they all just had. Alex Morgan was actually being civil with Tobin and it shocked her. She hoped one day, maybe, this would happen but it felt more like an unrealistic dream. Tobin was shaken from her thoughts when a loud thud came from Kelley’s area. 

“OUCH!” Kelly said still laying in the floor after apparently rolling off the bed. Tobin laughs and looks down at Kelley. “Hm let me guess… Hot dream of a one Ms. Solo?” Kelley didn’t respond she just slung her pillow up hitting Tobin in the face. Tobin laughed it off and went to use the bathroom. As usual Pinoe ran in the room with their plan for the day. “Hey chickas, so that cute Christen chick invited us to a party tonight…and we are going!” Kelley was down of course but parties really weren’t Tobin’s thing but as per the bet she had no choice but to agree. “Alright that’s cool, but first coffee shop.” Tobin said sliding on her flip flops and walked out the door with a sluggish Kelley following. 

Tobin tried to not make eye contact with Ash and Ali. Sexual things made her slightly awkward and she just wanted to not remember what her eyes had seen last night. “Dude, Tobes its ok…you will be ok. It’s not like we was butt skin naked!” Ash winked and all Tobin could do was nod her head and with a wave she walked out. “Are you sure she’ll be ok Ash?” Ali asked grabbing Ashlyn’s arm. “Yeah she will be, actually uhm…Promise you won’t say anything?” “Yeah babe I promise.” Ashlyn looked around to see if Pinoe was anywhere in sight. 

When she saw that the coast was clear she began to speak “Tobin’s a virgin. She’s never had sex before and the furthest she’s ever been with a girl is kissing.” Ali’s mouth hung open; she couldn’t believe what she just heard. “How? It’s not like Tobin isn’t attractive; she could get all kinds of booty.” Ashlyn chuckled at her girlfriends’ choice of words. “Tobin’s a special case; she’s waiting for the right one to come along. She’s actually really romantic and sweet about it. It kind of makes me sick but the girl she does chose she will most likely marry.” Ali smiled thinking about Tobin finding someone special. She thought about how special her relationship with Ashlyn is and it made her smile even more. “Come on babe lets go take a shower, and maybe I can get some of yo booty.” Ashlyn then pinched Ali’s butt and took of to their room with Ali running after her. 

Pinoe then emerged from the kitchen. “Tobes is a virgin…wow… Maybe that will change tonight.” Pinoe said to herself as she continued eating her cereal while walking towards her room. 

“Tobes slow down, I’m barely awake and you’re practically running!” Kelley tried to catch up to Tobin but was finding it challenging while still half asleep. “Tobin!” Tobin stopped and turned to face Kelley. “I’m sorry you know sex makes me awkward. I had a funky dream last night that didn’t help.” Kelley put her arm around Tobin. “Let’s talk about this over some fresh hot cup of Joe.” The two walked into the coffee shop together and ordered their drinks.

“Alright spill Heath. What has your panties in a bunch?” Kelley said before taking her first sip of coffee. “Alright I had a sex dream about Alex last night. I’ve never had a dream like that before and it’s strange and weird and I don’t know.” Tobin buried her head in her hands. “Look Tobes, you got a really sexual and hot lap dance last night, what kind of dream did you expect. I went to bed with a smile on my face because I just knew who I was dreaming about.” Tobin chuckled at Kelley’s facial expression. “Kel, you know I’m a virgin. Sex makes me weird.” Kelley laughed at the truth flowing from Tobin’s mouth. She does get weird, but Kelley always thought it was cute. “Tobes no one is asking to take your virginity.” 

“I know, but what if I meet a girl who is turned off by my lack of sexual flirting or something like that.” Tobin was genuinely concerned. “You just need practice kid. At the party we will test your skills. Thank goodness you’re a hottie.” Tobin playfully hit Kelley. The two left the shop and proceeded back to the beach house. 

\---------------------------

 

Alex woke up with a splitting head ache. She didn’t get much sleep. Her mind was racing with everything that happened. She gave one of her biggest enemies a lap dance and was actually civil with her now. Alex shook her thoughts and walked into Hope’s room to see if she had this similar problem. Alex stopped in her tracks at Hope’s door upon hearing, what sounded like moans, coming from inside Hope’s room. Alex leaned in closer to the door. “Mm Kelley…” Alex couldn’t help but laugh. She laughed so hard she woke Hope out of her dream. “Alex, what the crap?! I was sleeping!” Hope threw her covers over her head. “Sounded to me like you were experiencing the luck of the Irish in that dream.” Alex laughed again and walked over to pull Hope’s sheet down. Hopes face was bright red. “Busted.” Alex said. Sydney was walking down the hall after hearing Alex’s laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Syd asked poking her head in Hoped room. “Oh nothing” Hope said glaring at Alex. “Alright well we need to start cleaning for the party tonight and someone needs to make a beer and liquor run. “It’s BYOB right?” Alex asked for clarity. “Yeah this is for us; I plan on getting shwasted tonight.” Syd walked away from Hopes room to begin cleaning for the party.

“Get up sex dreamer…we have work to do!” Alex said yanking Hope out of bed. The two threw on some clothes and headed out the door to the store. 

\------------------------------------

It was an hour until they would leave for the party. “Kel, what should I wear?” Tobin asked pulling clothes from her suitcase. “I like the tank top and skinny jeans look on you. You have nice arms.” Tobin pulled out TWLOHA tank and black skinny jeans. A snap back completed her ensemble. “Kell don’t wear a dress, I like your tomboy style.” Kelley put her dress aside and listened to her friend. She opted for a button up and skinny jeans.   
“Promise to let lose tonight Tobes?” Kelley asked “She has no choice!” Pinoe chimed in with a laugh. The five girls hoped in the car and typed in the address Christen gave Pinoe. 

“Is this a UCLA student party or something? Look at all the houses with flags and fan junk.” Ali said pointing out the window. “Perhaps, Ashlyn’s snapback maybe a party hit.” Pinoe said with a smirk. Everyone at UCLA knew UNC gave them the soccer championship upset. The girls pulled up to a blue house that had several cars parked around it. “Alright, Tobes grab the beer.” Pinoe said taking off inside the house. “I’ll help ya bestie.” Kelley said grabbing the other 12 pack of beer. Ash and Ali walked In after Pinoe. Kelley and Tobin walked in to loud thumping rap music. Seems the party had a designated dance floor. A beautiful girl with tattoos came walking up to them. “Hey you guys look familiar…any way the fridge is in there.” “Dude she looked crazy familiar, I’ve seen those tats somewhere.” Tobin said walking into the kitchen. “Uh Tobs this is why.” Kelley said pointing to the picture on the fridge. There was a picture of Hope, Alex and Syd in their UCLA uniforms. “OH MY GOD…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another. Its slowish but I don't want them rushed or the party.

“OH MY GOD…” Tobin said turning to look at Kelley in disbelief. Of course this would be where they live and of course they would be at a party they were hosting. So far this spring break has turned out to be one crazy adventure. But they weren’t surprised. “Well this just got interesting,” Kelley placing the beer inside the fridge. “At least we know why she looked familiar. We should probably go tell Ash and Ali,” Tobin said bolting out of the kitchen making sure she didn’t run into Alex, Hope or Sydney. 

Across the room Ashlyn and Ali were posted up scoping out the party. There was a mix of both men and women and several of the girls looked familiar. “Uh babe, isn’t that UCLA’s forward right there with the tattoos?” “OH CRAP, it is, that means Hope and Alex must be here,” Ashlyn said quickly looking around to see if they were around anywhere. Right at that moment Tobin and Kelley rush up to the two. “Mayday! We have been invited to a UCLA soccer party!” “I KNOW…we saw Sydney, their forward,” said Ali. The girls all looked around for Pinoe. She had to of known about this situation. As usual, Pinoe was no where to be found. “Guys, lets just have a good time, let’s go grab a beer,” Ashlyn said grabbing Ali by the waste to move them forward towards the kitchen. 

Tobin reached in the fridge and grabbed her beer. When she lifted her head she quickly spotted both Hope and Alex standing next to some of their teammates. “DUCK! Tobin yelled in a whisper to Kelley. “Dude what? Did you see them?” Kelley asked who was now peeking over the bar. “Look to the right by the sliding door” Tobin whispered to Kelley. Kelley looked in that direction and quickly ducked again. “So what do we do?” They two asked each other at the same time. 

Just as the girls were trying to think of what they were going to do they heard a throat clear. They looked up slowly to see Hope and Alex standing there looking at them with questioning expressions. “So…why are you two ducked down behind our bar?” Hope asked crossing her arms. Tobin spoke up quickly. “Kelley dropped something and we were looking for it.” Great excuse Tobin thought, and wanted to smack herself for such a lame excuse. Alex smirked at their excuse. 

“Anyways, how did you guys know about the party?” Alex asked out of curiosity. “Christen told Pinoe about it and we decided to come check it out, we had no idea it was your party or that your team would also be here…we can leave if you want us to.” Tobin said avoiding looking Alex in the eye. “Don’t be silly, it’s a party and we don’t mind, right Hope?” Hope was taken out of her deep stare at Kelley. “What? Oh yeah yall should stay, it’ll be fun.” Hope and Alex grabbed the beer they originally went into the kitchen for and left the kitchen. Tobin watched Alex walk to the sound system to change the song to a more upbeat tone and everyone started dancing. “That went better than I expected” Kelley said sipping her beer. 

Alex was dancing to the music when their midfielder walked up to her. “Hey Alex is that Tobin? The one from the beach party?” Alex nodded her head. “Oh my gosh she’s such a hottie, I wonder if she’s single. I gave her a flyer that day and made it a little obvious that I appreciated her assets.” The girl joked. Alex didn’t know how to react to that. She was feeling something funky in her stomach. “I don’t know if she’s single” Alex simply said. “Hmm well I’m gonna go talk to her, wish me luck.” The girl smiled at Alex and proceeded to walk towards Tobin who was talking with Kelley. 

“What does Cam want with Tobin, I briefly heard the conversation,” Hope said leaning into Alex’s ear so she could hear her over the loud music. “Seems like she’s interested in her… I guess.” Alex was frustrated and Hope could tell. “You’re Jealous…” Hope smirked at Alex which earned her a hit in the arm. “I am not! Its just you know how skanky Cam is.” Hope wasn’t buying Alex’s excuse. “I saw you staring at Kelley so you have no room to talk!” Alex said slightly laughing. The two girls paused their conversation to see Cam approaching Tobin. Alex noticed Tobin’s smile and she liked it. It was bright and inviting. No wonder why Cam is attracted to her. Alex began to check Tobin out from head to toe. She started to notice these “Assets” Cam mentioned. 

“Oh crap, Look who just walked through the door,” Hope said pulling Alex out of her thoughts. “Servando, crap.” Alex broke up with him two weeks ago and since then he has been bugging her to death. “Who invited him?” Alex asked in anger. “Knowing him, he invited himself.” Seconds later another face came walking through the door. It was Jeremy, Hope’s ex who dumped her last month for a volleyball player. “Alright, why the heck is HE here.” Hope was now the pissed off one. 

Tobin had been sneaking looks at Alex. Suddenly the girl from the beach party approached her. “Tobin right?” The girl asked with a smile. “Uh yeah that’s me.” Tobin said. “My name is Cam, I handed you the flyer at the beach.” Tobin knew who she was. The girl practically eye rapped her and it made her slightly uncomfortable. “Oh yeah I remember, what’s up?” “Well I was wondering if you wanted to dance…” Kelley hit Tobin in the arm and whispered “Here’s your chance! Test out your skills!” Tobin was skeptical, nervous, all the above. Tobin was able to throw another look towards Alex, who now was looking back at her. Tobin quickly looked away and a blush creped up on her face. Tobin looked once more and found a guy talking with Alex. Tobin instantly felt jealous. 

“Alright let’s dance,” Tobin said chugging the rest of her beer. Kelley sat on the barstool observing Tobin and Cam when she saw Hope was talking with a guy. He was all over her. He looked drunk. Kelley left the stool and went to grab another beer. She would need more to put up with that sight. 

“Servando, leave me alone. We are over.” Alex said trying to walk from Servando. “You’re gonna want me back Alex, I took your virginity, we are connected!” Alex shook her head and walked away. He was right though, he took her virginity her freshman year of college. She loved, or thought she loved him. He became possessive and Alex hated that. She wanted love, romantic love and he wasn’t that guy. So after almost four years she finally had the courage to break it off. 

Alex went to find Hope who was dealing with a drunk Jeremy who kept yelling “I want you backkkk.” Alex shook her head and went to grab Hope to save her from misery. She grabbed Hope who said “Thank you” and they walked through the dance floor towards Alex’s room. Alex stooped at the sight in front of her. Cam was grinding all over Tobin. The jealousy crept back in Alex stomach. She didn’t know if it was the beer or what but she walked up to Tobin and whispered, “I do that better” and walked away leaving Tobin severely confused. Hope made eye contact with Kelley who had just emerged from the kitchen with a fresh beer. Hope hated the way she felt towards Kelley; it was both confusing but exciting at the same time. Hope then rushed after Alex to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback always welcomed!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I had stuffs ta do!

“Alex what the hell-o was that back there?” Hope asked entering Alex’s room.

“I don’t know Hope, it’s the beer I’m sure but Cam needs to back off a little bit, she can be way too skanky.” Alex sat on the bed and fell on her back putting her hands over her face in frustration.

“Oh kayyy…you’re either jealous or ….well… jealous.” 

“Hope I’m not jealous, I just don’t like how Cam is so predatory, plus I have stupid Servando up my butt. He drinks way too much.” Hope nodded her head in agreement. 

“Jeremy is being his usual a-hole self as well. Who invited them anyway? Or did they just invite themselves like usual?” Hope plopped down next to Alex mimicking her same frustration. 

In that moment a teammate of theirs busted through the door. “Damn!” Hope and Alex both spat out after being startled to death. 

“There you two are! Come on we are having a dance off with some UNC kids!” 

“Oh crap…” The two jumped up and ran out of the room together. They ran In the living room to a circle of people and what looked to be Aly and Ashlyn having a grinding competition with Syd. Talk Dirty by Jason Derulo was blaring through the speakers and all Hope and Alex could do was laugh at the site in front of them. Alex looked around to see if she could see Servando. She made solid eye contact with Tobin who quickly shot her head back to the dance off. 

“ Alright I’m getting smoked out there. Alex, Hope, you guys handle this.” Syd put her arms around Hope and Alex. 

“Oh hello no, I’m not dancing. I had enough of that at the club.” Hope shook her head in protest. 

Kelley stepped forward from the circle and grabbed Tobin with her. Alex saw Cam try to make her way to the front. She yanked Hope by the arm trying to beat Cam. She didn’t want her skanky dance moves to be on display. “Drink this.” Alex handed Hope a shot. 

“Ah liquid confidence, huh Hope?” Kelley said with a smirk. 

Hope threw her head back and downed her shot after giving Kelley an eye roll. 

“Alright Syd play something good” Alec yelled back at her.

Tobin could feel her nerves getting to her. She stole Ali’s shot and tossed the glass back to her. 

“Problem” by Natalia Kills began to play through the system. 

Kelley was feeling the beat. She made the first move over to Hope. Whoa whoa why is she walking towards me? Hope thought. Kelley was getting closer and closer, wearing a seductive smile. She managed to back Hope into the wall. The lyrics began and Kelley pulled off her best seductive moves. The people at the party was hooping and hollering as she grabbed Hopes hands, making them grab her hips. 

Kelley quickly walked away, leaving a stunned Hope still up against the wall. “Dude I think you killed her,” Tobin laughed out. Kelley turned back around and gave her a wink. Yeah well I bet she wont be messing with that dude again, Kelley thought. 

“Alex do something, Hope is uhm clearly incapable.” Syd said nodding Alex.  
Alex wanted to prove a point to Cam; A point that Tobin wasn’t just an object. Well…her object at least. 

“Put on “Body on me” by Rita Ora,” Alex yelled to Syd. Syd nodded and grabbed her ipod, changing the song. Alex slowly walked up to Tobin. “Be ok with this.” She whispered in her ear. Tobin nodded her head in response, that’s all she could do. Alex’s breath in her ear sent shivers up her back. Alex smirked at Cam before she began dancing on Tobin. The whole room was silent. All eyes on them.

Alex pushed her back into Tobin’s front ever harder and grabbed the back of her head with her hand bringing her closer. Tobin was nervous a first but she allowed herself to be lost in the alcohol and the dance. Tobin decided it was time to prove a point. She wasn’t as shy as people thought, especially with alcohol. She knew the song and when a certain line was said she did the unthinkable. 

“Put you up against the wall”

Tobin turned Alex around and picked her up by her thighs. Alex was taken by surprise. All she could do was stare in brown eyes. Tobin walked them to the wall where she showed her strength by slightly squatting. She grabbed Alex’s hands and pinned them to the wall. “You’re not the only one with moves,” Tobin breathed out catching herself off guard with her forwardness. 

“Holy Shit” Someone yelled out. This made Tobin realize what was going on. She slowly put Alex down and grabbed the back of her neck; a nervous habit. 

“Damn you UNC kids have some moves!” Syd yelled high fiving Kelley and Tobin. Alex walked over to Hope who was still leaning on the wall. “I do believe we are well in over our heads.” Hope said. “I think we’re drowning.” 

The party was slowly winding down. All that remained were soccer players. Syd decided to play some drinking games. “Alright UNC kids sit around the table. We’re playing circle of death!” 

“Ok as long as you play Duke rules.” Ashlyn said sitting next to Ali. Everyone looked at her in confusion. “I know we hate Duke but it’s a better way of playing circle of death. Here I’ll tell the rules…” Ashlyn began. 

“2 = You (choose someone to drink)   
3 = Me (you drink)   
4 = Whores (women drink)  
5 = Never have I ever (Play the game "Never have I ever" with either a given number of fingers (often 5) or one rotation)   
6 = Dicks (men drink)   
7 = Heaven (all point up, last one drinks)   
8 = Social (everybody drinks)   
9 = Bust a rhyme (the player who draws the card says a phrase and each person to the left says a phrase that rhymes until one player breaks the rhyme and drinks)   
10 = Categories   
J = Waterfall   
Q = Questions (The person who draws asks another player a question, who, in turn, must then straightaway ask a different player a completely unrelated question and so on til someone misses and then drinks)   
K = King's cup (The first three players to draw a king pour a portion of his/her beer into a communal cup, and the player who draws the fourth king drinks it)   
Ace = Make a rule….”

“We good?! Alright fill up the drinks!” Pinoe sat next to Christen. Tobin sat across from Alex, next to Kelley. “Dude you’re gonna win, you aint done shit and you beast at Duke rules.” Kelley whispered to Tobin. Ash knew Tobin was great at this rule set. She looked over at Ash who gave her a wink. 

The game had started and Kelley was the first to go. “8” Everyone drink up!” Everyone said cheers in the middle and took a dink. It was Ali’s turn now. “2 ..UHM you babe” Ali said pointing to Ash. “You trying to get me drunk or something?” Ash asked playing nudging Ali. 

“7...HEAVEN!” Everyone pointed to the ceiling quick, Hope was last to point. “Drink up Solo!” 

It was now Alex’s turn. “5…never have I ever…hmm never have I ever kissed a girl…” Several people drank except Alex. Hope took a drink and Alex gave her a funky look. “Uhm yeah it was Tobin at the mud wrestling, I’ll explain later.” Alex looked at Tobin who was laughing at something Kelley had said and shook her head as Ashlyn said the next one. 

“Never have I ever had sex” someone said. Alex dropped a finger but noticed Tobin didn’t. Surely not, I bet shes lying Alex thought. 

“Never have I ever had a crush on someone in this room” Pinoe said. Tobin, Kelley, Ashlyn, and Ali dropped a finger. 

Alex had one finger left. Kelley had two. Hope had one and Tobin had four. It was Tobin’s turn for a never have I ever. She wanted to get Alex and Hope out. “I got this” She whispered to Kelley. “Never have I ever given a lap dance!” “DAMMIT Tobs!” Ali said dropping her last finger. Tobin looked over in shock. “Oh crap…uhh I had no uh idea Al…sorry!” Ashlyn gave Tobin another wink. Gross. 

“Well well…Ali, Hope and Alex. Chug!” Kelley yelled out. 

The game continued on for another hour. Syd caught on to Tobin’s skills and get eveyone to chose Tobin every time they landed on 2. For the first time ever, Tobin was feeling drunk. She drank occasionally, never to get drunk and only ever got a good buzz. 

They ended the circle of death game and decided to play some juvenile truth or dares. 

“Ooo me first!” Kelley yelled. “Alex… truth or dare?” “Uh truth?” Alex said wondering if she should of chose dare after seeing Kelley’s smirk. “Do you remember when you told Tobin, and I quote, “If you paid more attention to the ball, then checking me out, you might have scored this game?” Kelley was clearly drunk. 

Alex remembered, and regretted. She had said it out of anger. “Uhm yeah I do… I was mad because she kept tackling me!” Everyone laughed at Alex and she felt the alcohol kicking in, in a bad way. “OK then Tobin! Truth or dare! Uhm truth I guess?” 

“Why are you a virgin?!” Everyone got quiet. “Oh shit she’s gonna run”, Ash said. Tobin took off outside. “Dammit!” Ashlyn took off after Tobin. 

“Yeah you shouldn’t have asked that” Kelley said taking her last drink before getting up and following Ashlyn. 

Did I miss something? Alex thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slowly but surely... Comments? Thoughts? OOO DRAMAAAA! Thanks yall!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its short! I'll post a longer chapter either tonight or tomorrow!

Alex looked around in confusion. Tobin had just left because of a truth that asked why she was still a virgin. It was a harmless question, or so Alex thought.

Ali emerged from the bathroom, with a questioning look on her face. “Alright, surely they didn’t ditch me…” 

“They ran outside, I uh think I screwed up somehow,” Alex said plopping down in the nearest seat. 

“What’d you do?” Ali asked with a critical brow forming. She could sense the worry radiating from Alex and decided to sit down next to her.

“We were still playing the truth or dare portion and I asked Tobin a truth. I assumed it was harmless and I’m a little drunk still but needless to say she ran out.”  
Alex got up and went to the fridge for a water. It was time to sober up.

“Hmm let me guess…” Ali began as she followed Alex to the kitchen. “You asked about her virginity.” 

Alex turned around quickly. “How’d you guess?” 

“Well I noticed your facial expression when Tobin didn’t put a finger down, and she’s one of my good friends, I know what’ll make her run off.”

Alex sat on the counter, chugging her water; Trying to think about their conversation. “Well, could someone please inform me of what I did because I feel like a complete ass right now! We had just become civil and now I feel like I ruined it.” 

Ali placed a hand on Alex’s shoulder in a comforting way. “Look I want to help you, I do, but Tobin is going to have to be the one to explain this to you. But you should really go after her and talk to her. Ash just texted me and said they are at the pier so we can walk there together.” 

Alex nodded her head in agreement and hopped off the counter. She grabbed another water bottle. She shot Syd a text that she’d be right back. Practically everyone was gone except a boy named Dom who was currently chatting with Syd. 

Hope had just returned from picking up a pizza. “Whoa where you guys going?”

“Come on Hope...Alex f’d up” Ali said jokingly. “Let’s just go ahead and say I fucked up. Lets not sugar coat the shit.”

“Damn you Alex… well I’m walking with my pizza!” 

Ali, Hope, and Alex walked to the beach and saw Kelley, Ash and Tobin leaning over the railing starring at the water. 

They walked closer to them. Kelley was the first to turn around. “Damn I knew I smelled pizza!” 

“Do-o you-u want some?” Hope stuttered. Kelley chuckled at that and went to grab a piece. “Thanks Solo.”

Alex decided to break the ice. “Uhm Tobin, could you…maybe take a walk with me on the beach?” 

Tobin turned around, acknowledging her presence. She agreed and walked off the pier with Alex.

Ali ran over and jumped on her girlfriend. Ali wrapped her legs around Ashlyn and pulled her head towards her own, capturing her I a deep kiss. 

“Ali gets horny from alcohol”, Kelley whispered to Hope. “Don’t we all” Hope muttered out loud. Kelley’s eyes got big but decided not to comment back. Hope could feel her cheeks burning from embarrassment. “Next time Solo, don’t get sausage on this pizza, I don’t like sausage.” Standing under the light, Hope noticed the wink Kelley gave her. 

Kelley couldn’t believe how shy and easily embarrassed Hope was. This 5ft 9 badass was in fact, not a badass but a nerd, in a social sense. Kelley kind of liked it. Sure Hope was a beast on the field but off the field she was completely different. 

Kelley finished off the last of the pizza. She belched loudly that caused Hope to chuckle. 

“I know an excellent coffee joint, if you guys want to go?” Hope asked. “Its in walking distance.”

“Ali and I are gonna call a taxi and head home. Pinoe texted saying she left with some chick and would see us tomorrow” Ashlyn said wrapping an arm around Ali. Kelley knew what they were gonna go do. She gave them a sly smile.

“Well Solo, I guess it’s just me.” Hope cheered internally. 

 

 

 

 

Alex and Tobin walked by the water. The spring night breeze was slightly chilly, but it felt good. 

“Tobin, I’m sorry if I got to personal. I-I don’t know what else to say” Alex said looking at the ground. 

Tobin grabbed her arm gesturing her to have a seat in the sand. Tobin said next to her as they faced the ocean. 

“I’m a closed off person Alex, but before anything else, I’m sensitive. I hate it so much but I cant help it.”

“You don-” Tobin cut her off. “No let me explain, I want to-to know.” 

“I’m a virgin by choice. I always get teased about it. People don’t understand why I wait but I want it to be with the right person…” Tobin rubbed the back of her next out of nervousness. Alex placed a hand on her leg to encourage her to continue. 

“I’m gay Alex, not half and half, not 10%, I’m 100% gay. I figured it out my senior year of high school. I dated the captain of the boys soccer team. I felt forced to kiss, and hug him. It felt horrible to me. I couldn’t figure out why I couldn’t do these things. Then it hit me like ton of bricks. He tried to pressure me to have sex after prom and when I said I couldn’t. He pushed me called me a “waste of time dyke.” I guess he knew something was up as well. He spread rumors about me. I vowed from that day on to not get romantically involved.” 

The moonlight was bright enough to see Alex’s face filled with anguish. “So-o you’ve never dated…anyone since?” 

“Nope, I just haven’t found the right person. I guess you could say that I’m damaged goods. But My friends are the only ones who know about me and that story.” 

“Wow Tobin, I’m so sorry you had to go through that. Some guys are jerks. I was pressured to lose my virginity. I wish I would’ve waited. I cried for a week. But I didn’t want to lose him, and he said he loved me, I was so stupid.”

“Was it with the guy at the party?” Tobin asked.

“How’d you know?” Alex turned her head to look in Tobin’s eyes. “I could tell, I’m also an observer; just like I observed your face when Cam was hanging around me.” Tobin playfully bumped Alex.

“Ok in my defense she’s a skank at times and its soooooo annoying. But yes his name is Servando and he can’t stop being a jerk about our break up.” 

“Yeah I didn’t have the heart to tell her to quit. She kind of man handled me. Plus I kind of lost a bet to Pinoe, which required me to let lose and basically do whatever she says.”

“Interesting, well she thinks you’re hot so….yeah.” Alex said. 

“Well what do you think?” Tobin clenched her fist. “Sorry that was supposed to be a thought in my head.” 

Alex got up and offered Tobin a hand. She ignored the question as they walked back to the pier. 

“For the record Toby, I knew you were gay. Straight girls don’t react to lap dances like that.” Alex laughed running away.

“HEY! NOT FAIR!” Tobin hollered and ran after her. 

Alex made it to the pier and noticed no one was there. “Well we were ditched. Let me text Hope.”

“Alex?” Tobin said causing Alex to look up from her phone. 

“Thanks.” Alex smiled in response which caused Tobin’s hear to race. 

 

Hope and Kelley reached the cozy little café. They sat down at a booth and ordered their coffee. The conversation was going well. It was mostly about soccer, friends, etc. Hope liked talking to Kelley. She was super down to earth. Kelley felt the same way about Hope. She wished she wasn’t as shy but she was ok with that. 

“So who was that guy at the party?” Kelley asked nonchalantly. 

“That would be the ex-boyfriend.” “He hasn’t quite grasped the ex part and it believe it or not he dumped me.” 

“Youre shitting me?! Damn that girl must have been a Goddess or something.”

“Why do you say that?” Hope asked.

“Have you seen yourself?! I mean really…” Kelley said pointing to Hope. This made Hope blush. Kelley noticed. 

 

“So what about you? Any crazy ex- boyfriends?” Hope asked sipping her coffee. 

“So you assume I’m straight?” Kelley asked with a smirk.

“I-I uh...im sorry…” 

“Hope chill, I’m just messing with you. But I am gay though. Figured it out a longggggg time ago. I’m out and proud.” Kelley said with confidence. 

Hope didn’t know what to think. She felt a little uncomfortable with how confident Kelley was. She wished she could be the same way……..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slow burn still! The convo will pick back up next chapter! We getting deep yallll.....thoughts?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoy. Ignore the mistakes....its late :)

Hope tried looking everywhere but in Kelley’s eyes. Kelley noticed this and decided to comment about it. 

“Why don’t you like looking people in the eye?” asked Kelley.  
Hope decided to finally turn her head and met her eyes with brown ones. This caused her to fidget nervously. 

“I uh… I don’t know.” Hope replied. Her palms began to sweat.

“Do I make you nervous?” Kelley asked with a raised brow.

“What? No…”

“Oh really? You won’t look me in the eyes, and your palms are sweating based on the fact that you keep running them down your jeans.” Kelley said. 

Hope began to bit her lip. She didn’t know what to say. Kelley was right, she was nervous as hell and she hated to feel that way. 

“Ah and a lip bite…” 

Right at that moment Hope’s phone began to ring. “Hey Lex, yeah we are at the coffee shop…ok we’ll be there in a few.” Hope hung up. Alex saves the day! She threw a tip on the table for the waitress and got out of her seat. 

“Alex and Tobin are heading back to the house.” Hope pushed her chair under and began to step until Kelley grabbed her arm. 

“I’m gonna figure you out one of these days Solo.” Kelley released her arm and walked out of the shop. OH GOD. Hope thought walking behind her. 

Alex, Tobin, Kelley and Hope stood outside of Hope and Alex’s place. There was a brief awkward silence until Kelley spoke up. “We should have a BBQ at our place tomorrow around lunch time, you two should come.” 

Tobin looked up and locked her brown eyes with blue ones and slightly smiled. 

“Uhm that would be cool.” said Alex who now began starring at her shoes.

“So how long are you guys in town for?” 

“We leave next week.” Tobin said with a hint of sadness in her tone that Alex slightly picked up on but shook off. 

“Well you guys come over around noon.” Kelley said. She grabbed Hopes phone and put her number and address to the place in her phone. Hope tried to hide her smile. Alex noticed something was off. 

Alex locked eyes with Tobin again. This created another moment of silence. 

“Lets go chatter box…see you guys tomorrow!” Kelley said dragging Tobin by the arm who quickly waved. 

Alex and Hope watched the two leave until the couldn’t see the car anymore. They walked inside and closed the door. As if in sync, they leaned their backs against the door and slid to the floor. 

“Oh God I’m in trouble.” Alex said. 

Hope turned her head to Alex. “Why’d you say that?” Hope knew why she just wanted to hear Alex say it. 

“I’m falling for her and it’s scaring the shit out of me Hope. I can’t feel this way. I’m NOT supposed to feel this way. I like guys…I just can’t. I don’t know what to do.” Alex threw her face in her hands. 

“Lex, I got something to tell you. I’m gay. Like really gay. I’ve had a thing for Kelley for a really long time. I knew while dating Jeremy that something was off. It felt forced, I felt forced. I guess that’s why I act the way I act. It scares me so much to think about this. I have a reputation to uphold. But don’t feel bad for liking her Lex. You may not be gay like me. Maybe she’s an exception. You can’t help who you fall for.” Alex knew there was something bothering Hope. Now everything makes sense. 

“Thanks for telling me Hope.” Alex hugged Hope. 

“But what do we do? They leave next week?”

 

“Chill Lex, it’s spring break. Let’s just enjoy it and let things happen the way they should.” 

“Ok, youre right.” 

“I think we need to have some girl talk now.” Alex smirked and Hope knew exactly what that meant. 

“Oh God…” 

“On a scale of 1 to 10, how attracted are you to miss O’hara?” 

 

Hope bit her lip nervously.

“Ooo the nervous lip bite!”

“Shut up ! 11…. I…uh… think.” Hope replied smiling. This caused Alex to laugh.

“Dang Solo you got it bad!”

“Fuck you! Don’t act like you don’t drool when Tobin is near. I caught you checking her out several times, especially after that dance off!”

“I don’t know what it is about her that intrigues me. She’s so oblivious sometimes.” Alex smiled. She hated it but thought it was cute at the same time. 

“Well she does have abnormally soft lips…” Alex’s eyes got wide. 

“Oh shit…I have to explain that… well at the wrestling thing Skan-a-roo Cam made us kiss…but don’t worry, she looked like she didn’t much care for it.” Alex felt a little better. 

“She’s so innocent, it kind of scares me.” Alex admitted. 

“Why?” asked Hope.

“I just don’t ever want her to think she’d have to be wild just because I am. I would never want to make her feel uncomfortable. But I don’t think I’ll ever have to worry about that anyway…”

“I bet you she’s a freak on the inside who just needs a more experience freak…I:E you… to bring it out of her. Plus I seen her practically throw you up against the wall…she a freak.” Hope laughed and Alex punched her arm.

“Oh really now? What about you? You wouldn’t get down and dirty with Kelley?”

“Oh God, I’d be too nervous. I’d have to let Kelley take the reigns our first time. I know what’s involved with it, I just don’t exactly know HOW to do IT. I haven’t exactly slept with a girl before.”

“Yeah right Hope, I bet in the heat of the moment you’d top her like crazy.” I’d top the shit out of her. Hope wanted to say. 

“Uh I don’t know, she’s really tiny... but very feisty. But like you, I won’t have to worry about that anyway… Although she did tell me she was “out and proud.” ” 

“I knew it! ” Alex said with a grin.   
“Well what about Tobin?” Hope asked. 

“She’s well…I guess you’ll find out.” Alex didn’t want to “out” Tobin to anyone.

“Chicks gay….she wears a snap back!” Hope laughed playfully. 

“Well lets agree that we will help each other out with this situation.” Alex stuck her hand out to Hope.

“Oh how juvenile…” Hope shook her hand. 

“Well let’s get to bed, we have a BBQ to attend tomorrow!” Alex stated while walking to her bed room. 

 

Tobin was woken up by her phone alarm. She turned it off and stretched. 

“Kelley wake the Hell up! We have crap to do today! The grocery store awaits!” Tobin yelled as a pillow flew through the air towards Kelley.

“Tobin what the hell, I’m upppppp!” Kelley rolled out of bed and threw on a shirt.   
The two then walked into the living room where they found Pinoe making coffee. 

“Pinoe, where the hell did you go last night?” asked Kelley. Ali walked in from the bedroom yawning. 

“A lady never kisses and tells. Speaking of kisses Ali…You were uh pretty vocal last night. Next time stuff your face in the pillow I don’t want hear that shit.” The girls laughed at Ali’s embarrassment. 

“I tell you what, they’ll never experience lesbian bed death.” Kelley commented with a chuckle that earned her a glare from Ali. Ashlyn then emerged from the hallway.

“You idiots ready?” 

“Nice marks…” Tobin said gesturing to Ash’s shoulder that had both teeth and nail dragging marks. 

“Dammmnnnn!” Pinoe said which caused Ash to blush slightly. 

“What can I say… I’m dating a rough one.” Ash joked while picking Ali up and carrying her to the car. This earned dome gags from the remaining three. 

The five of them made it to the grocery store. Once inside Kelley decided it would be easier to split the list of groceries in three parts. Tobin and Kelley, Ash and Ali and Pinoe would get the remaining things. 

Tobin and Kelley walked to the meats. Kelley saw this as a good time to talk with Tobin. 

“So you and Alex huh?”

 

“Uh there is no “Me and Alex” Kell.” Replied Tobin. 

“Oh whatever I saw the way you two were looking at each other. There’s something there!”

Tobin rolled her eyes. “Kell, she’s straight as a board. She wouldn’t even dare.” 

“Hardly, she’s a bendy board because no “straight girl” would react to a dance like that.” 

“Well what about Solo? I see the looks you guys had too!” 

“I don’t know I feel she’s really straight too…I told her I was gay and she didn’t freak out so that’s a plus!” Kelley laughed.

“Yeah I kind of confessed my secret to Alex last night. She took it well also.”

“Obiviously…” Kelley muttered. “What?” Tobin asked. 

“Huh what?!” Kelley tried playing dumb. 

“Shit!” Tobin whispered loudly. “Cam just went down that isle!” Tobin grabbed the cart and tried to scoot past it as quick as she could but Cam saw her. 

“Tobin! Hey!”

Tobin stopped the cart and looked back. “Oh hey!”

“What are you shopping for?” Tobin tried to come up with a good excuse until Kelley opened her big mouth.

“We are having a BBQ today at noon, so we needed to grab a few things.”

“Oh a Barbeque huh?” Cam raised her brow.

Pinoe came walking up upon hearing Cam’s statement.

“You should come, the more the merrier right gals?” Tobin and Kelley plastered their fake smiles. 

“Here’s my phone, put your number in.” Tobin hesitated but grabbed the phone.   
“See ya at noon Toby!” Cam waved goodbye. 

“I HATE that name!” Kelley laughed at Tobin’s frustration. 

“Lets get the heck out of here before something else happens!”

 

Alex glanced at her outfit one last time. She chose jean shorts a tank top. She loved summer weather specifically because of the fashion. She then stuffed her bathing suit in her bag and went to check on Hope.

Hope also chose jean shorts and a tank top to wear. 

“We look like friggin’ twins…” This made Alex laugh.

“Hot friggin’ twins!” 

Hope grabbed her bag and bolted out of her room. “Let us Go…”  
A smiling Alex followed her. The two arrived at the beach house and walked up the steps. Hope knocked on the door and Pinoe answered. 

“Welcome to the LOVE SHACK.” Hope rolled her eyes and walked inside. Alex couldn’t help but laugh. 

Tobin walked out of the sliding door onto the patio where Ash was grilling steaks. She stopped in her tracks when she saw a familiar person in her peripherals. God she’s beautiful. 

“What was that Tob?” Tobin thought out loud way too often.

“Uh nothing… here is more steaks…” Tobin set them down and went inside. 

“Go get em Tobs…” Ash laughed, flipping the steaks over.

Tobin walked up to Alex and gave her a quick once over. Which was completely noticed by Alex Who gave Tobin the same look. Tobin had on really short shorts, a tank top and her hair was in a messy bun. Alex had never seen her this way before.

“Hey Tobin.” Alex said shyly.

“Hey Alex.” Tobin replied smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Next chapter is bbq. Thanks for hanging around! Hopefully i'll update quicker. Btw Hope's coffee date nervousness may be my real life self...basically she's me. Can anyone else relate? no? ok...haha! Till next time...


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...here ya go! Hope ya enjoy.

The gang sat on the deck waiting for Ashlyn to get finished grilling. Hope and Kelley were in their own world chatting about everything. Tobin would glance over every now and then and smile. She liked to see Kelley smiling, but she shocked even more to see hope smiling back at her. 

Pinoe decided she couldn’t wait for the food any longer and grabbed her a plate and dove straight in. 

“Alright fat ass…” Ashlyn said swatting at her hand.   
“You couldn’t wait a few more minuets?” pinoe shook her head with a full mouth. 

“I’hm starvhm!” Pinoe said, food falling out of her mouth. 

“Dude! That’s gross!” Tobin pushed Pinoe away. She managed to drop some of her crumbs on her lap. 

“I’ll get those crumbs for ya Tobs.” Pinoe winked suggestively. Which caused Alex to turn a shade of pink. Pinoe noticed Alex’s uncomfortable shift and pink cheeks. She decided to have fun with this. 

“So Alex…you a fan of hot dogs? Or are you more of a taco girl yourself?” Alex looked at Pinoe with a confused expression. 

“Hell, you could like both for I know…” This caused Tobin to cough. She knew where Pinoe was going with this conversation. 

“I’m a taco girl all the way!” Kelley spoke up. 

“Here, here!” Ashlyn said while still flipping hotdogs. 

“I’m so confused.” Alex said looking down at her drink. 

“Uh just ignore them…” Tobin placed her hand on Alex’s, which caused both their hearts to start beating even faster. Tobin noticed this feeling and removed her hand quickly. 

“Alex honey, Pinoe is asking about your sexuality…” Ali finally spoke up. She felt bad that this inside joke was really bugging Alex. 

“Oh…” Alex said turning pink again. Truth be told, she didn’t even know what her sexuality was. She liked Tobin but typically dated guys. 

“Oh that note…Whos hungry?!” Ashlyn said bringing over the food. The doorbell could be heard in the background of the noise. Pinoe heard it and ran to see who it was. 

“Don’t worry about that comment Lex…Pinoe just likes to joke around.” Crap did I just call her Lex? Tobin thought to herself. Alex definitely noticed the little slip up but it only made her smile. 

Alex’s smile lingered until she saw who it was emerging through the sliding doors. Ah shit Alex thought out loud apparently because Tobin’s head spun around really quick to see who Alex was talking about. Tobin repeated Alex’s statement. She completely forgot about Cam coming. 

Cam wore extremely short shorts, a tank top and sandals that wrapped up her toned, tan legs. Tobin starred a little to long. 

“Have a seat next to Tobs.” Pinoe said and gave Tobin a wink. Tobin wanted to curl up and die. Sure Cam was hot…like really hot but she was no “Alex Morgan.” This should be a fun day Tobin thought while stealing glanced between the two girls. 

Kelley witnessed the whole interaction, especially Alex. She decided to text Tobin. 

Kell: DUDE….Alex is pissed…

Tobin: What? Why?

Kell: you are soo blind sometimes Tobs…

 

Tobin glanced at Alex who was now picking at her plate. Alex lost her appetite once Cam walked on the scene. Everyone finished eating and gathered around the table for stories and drinks. 

“SHOTS!” Pinoe slid the door opened and emerged with several shots on a tray. Alex wasn’t going to drink but she needed to with Cam there. Tobin had the same idea. Cam was clearly in the drinking mood as she took her shot like a true drinking champ. 

Tobin was sipping her beer when she felt a hand slowly slide down her leg. What the hell . Cam’ s hand was tracing patterns on Tobin’s leg. She was clearly feeling her alcohol. Tobin didn’t like to be touched without approval. It made her extremely uncomfortable. Tobin got up quickly and walked to the bathroom. Alex noticed her quick exit but decided not to smother Tobin. 

Cam took this opportunity and followed Tobin when she noticed no on was looking. Tobin was washing her hands and unlocked the door. Right at that moment Cam busted through the door and locked her self and Tobin in. 

“I’ve seen your lingering stares Tobin….” Cam walked slowly towards Tobin. Biting her lip. “I want you…” Tobin’s back hit the wall, which meant she had nowhere to go. She could feel her heart pounding out of her chest. She did NOT want this. 

On the deck Alex was looking around and noticed no sign of Tobin or Cam. A big spark of jealousy hit and the next thing she know she was on her feet heading inside the house. She looked around the living room...no sign of them. She then heard a thump from the bathroom. 

“What the hell?” Alex said walking slowly towards the door trying to listen in. Alex placed her ear to the door. 

“Cam stop!” Alex’s eyes got wide. Her own heart began to pump fast. Alex ran to get hope. 

“Hope! Get your ass in here I need you!” Hope broke away from her conversation with Kelley and came sprinting in the hall. 

“Alex what’s wrong?” Hope asked. Kelley followed behind her. 

“That slut has Tobin in the bathroom! Tobin told her to stop!” Kelley heard this and hit the door. 

“Let her out you slut!” Tobin heard Kelley’s voice and yelled. 

“She’s wasted and won’t let me to the door!” Hope took the initiative and kicked the door in. This caused Kelley to drop her jaw. “Damn Solo..” Hope turned around and winked at Kelley.

Once the door was open Alex flew in a tackled Cam. 

“Alex get the hell off of me!” Cam yelled. 

“No means no you slut! She didn’t want it!” Alex had her hands around Cam’s throat in a good grip. 

“Oh are you a dyke now Alex? Is she your girlfriend? Well enjoy that because she might as well be asexual.” Alex punched her square in the nose. 

“She’s great…” Alex got off of Cam and went to find Tobin. 

“Damn, you and Alex make one badass team!” Kelley said to Hope. Hope was still feeling her adrenaline. Suddenly Kelley felt herself being pushed into the bathroom. Hope locked the door. 

“Kelley, I like you. A lot. I’ve been living a huge lie. I think you are the funniest, cutest, most awesome person on the planet. I’ve thought that for a while. Truth be told, I loved when played you guys, because it mean I could see you...and now I’m rambling…” Kelley pinned Hope against the door. Her brown eye met fierce blue ones. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for those words to come out of that sexy mouth of yours…” Kelley crashed her lips to Hope’s. Hope let out a slight moan that only fueled the kiss. Hope grabbed Kelley’s’ waist and before she could process the hand placement, Kelley was lifted on the sink. 

“Good God , I love how strong you are….” 

Kelley and Hope stayed that was for a few more moments. 

“We should get back to the galls…I want to talk about…this…later if that’s ok?” Hope asked shyly. Kelley stood on her tip toes and stole another kiss. 

“I can’t wait.”

 

Cam took the hint and left the party. Her bloody nose gave her no choice. Alex was looking around for Tobin and looked off the balcony and saw her sitting in the sand watching the shore. 

“Tobin…I’m so….” Tobin grabbed Alex in a hard embrace. 

“Thank you.” Alex smiled and hugged Tobin tighter. The two sat in silence for a while. 

“She’s wrong ya know…” Tobin began talking. 

“Huh?” Alex looked at Tobin.

“She said I might as well be asexual because I not sexual… I’m shy in the street….but a freak in the sheets.” Tobin laughed at her own comment, which earned her a playful shove by Alex. 

“I don’t doubt that…” Alex flirted back. 

The sun began to set and the group decided to build a bonfire.

“Well we all know 2 things now…” Ali began but Pinoe cut her off. 

“…Yeah that Cam chick is a slut bag and Alex and Hope make a badass team!”   
The group laughed. Kelley couldn’t stop staring at Hope. Her eyes, when the sun hit them, took her breath away. 

Pinoe brought her guitar and started to lightly play while everyone was watching the sun set. 

“Hey yall know Kelley can play a mean guitar.” Ashlyn said cuddled around Ali. 

“Nooooo, not happening.” Kelley crossed her arms. She made the mistake of glancing at Hope who whispered “please.”

“Ok I’ll play…if Tobin sings. We’ve become huge fans of the version of this song which is played with piano but we changed it to guitar and Tobin sings it best.”

“I don’t know Kel…”

“Come on Tobs…Sing.” Alex’s big bright smile was enough to persuade her. 

Kelley grabbed Pinoe’s guitar. 

“ok this is “How will I know” By Sam Smith…originally sung by Whitney Houston.”

“I love that song.” Alex said.

 

Kelley began playing and it sent shivers down Hope’s spine. 

Alex had to admit, Kelley was really good. Then Tobin began to sing. 

 

Oh it's you I know, you're the one I dream of Looks into my eyes, takes me to the

clouds above, Oh I lose control, can't seem to get enough, When I wake from

dream, tell me is it really love…

 

Alex was mesmerized by Tobin’s voice. She was feeling her heart break down several walls she had up. Tobin was doing this to her. She knew she was in too deep and had no way of getting out, but she’d have to want that first…

There goes my heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex would whoop some tail in real life I bet...thoughts? Thanks guys :)


	12. update

Hey guys! I know its been ages since an update. I'm going to try and have one up tonight or tomorrow! ❤


End file.
